deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Death Battle Fanon Wiki Rules
General Rules 1. No spamming, flaming, or trolling. Pretty self-explanatory. 2. All What-If? Death Battle's are to be respected, content and outcome included. Criticism must be constructive and outcomes you disagree with are to be respectfully disagreed with and explained in detail. 3. All What-If? Death Battle's fight sections are to meet a word requirement of 500 words minimum, if this is not met then the author of the page will have up to 2 weeks to create a longer fight 4. The following comments are not allowed: * Slandering in chat and comment sections: Slander is by definition making negative or hostile statements about someone, something, or someplace that damage their identity, appeal, likability. (ex. "CFC is retarded", "SAO is fucking trash" would be considered slander) ** You're allowed to express your thoughts and opinion but keep it in a manner that doesn't put anyone down simply for liking something. This can be completely different from simply stating you strongly dislike something. You can say "I dislike RWBY" or "I hate CFC" and that's fine especially if you give reasons. But don't use profane words when stating your opinion on it (ex. "X show is fucking trash" is unacceptable). *** As well don't go into an angry rant/fit about it or disapprove when others like it or simply mention it * Provoking, belittling, and mocking an individual in the comments is entirely unacceptable. This includes any infamous user, sockpuppet, troll or otherwise. As well as insulting and targeting an individual user, their battle idea, or works (ex. ganging up on a user be it sockpuppet, troll, or infamous such as TeenGohanFighter) ** This applies even if you are not the one that did so first. You're not putting out the fire; you're throwing more oil into it and you'll be judged equally as the one who started it for not standing above that behavior in the first place. ** Do not group up against/target a single user. For example a user that gets a cease and desist and non-staff member users start berating or constantly getting involved into a situation that doesn't concern them. Two prime examples are people grouping up against Godzilla2020 or TeenGohanFighter; both situations a staff member or staff members should have confronted them not 10 or more users all at once. Unless you're actually a part of the conflict at hand or are a staff member do not get involved with something that doesn't concern you. *** If it does concern you don't take it too far, don't do any of the previously mentioned here either. The only punishment for getting involved in a conflict that doesn't involve you is removing your comment and warning you from continuing doing so. Unless you have something intelligent, original, and new to bring to the conflict at hand don't get involved at all. * Using a picture or video for the intent of insulting the person or their work or during a serious discussion (ex. "It's Time to Stop" videos or gifs, JonTron reaction videos/gifs) ** Please also refrain from using terms such as "salt", "drama", "troll", "wank", "fanboy", "edgy", "triggered", and "cringe". This is because these terms can easily be seen as insulting, trigger, and/or bait words meant to get a response (ex. "lol you're a triggered salty Godzilla wanker and edgy fanboy. You're so cringy please leave." is not acceptable at all). If memes or these terms are used in serious discussions, they will be deleted and a warning will be given. *** There is no problem using them sometimes like in chat or with people who can handle hearing such terms but they have no place in debates and serious topics. ** Just a quick notice that serious discussions are: debates, more specifically VS Debating ones (this of course includes destructive capability, other character stat discussions, as well as who would win, etc), talks about the wiki/how to improve the wiki or staff, addressing/expressing opinions on controversial real life problems, personal life talks, heated arguments/debates, emotional blowup (when a user gets emotional in chat about something such as being called out on something, bad user, staff member, etc). * One word comments (ex. bull****, wrong) ** Comments that contribute to nothing and are often comprised of three words (ex."I agree/disagree" or "X stomps") * "Solos" comments in general, regardless if they're true or not they're obnoxious, unnecessary and borderline disrespectful (ex. "Goku solos all of the HST" or "Waluigi solos RWBY") * Rage comments * Mock fanboy/rage comments (ex. fanboys are coming) * Any comments that say "deleted" or "please remove" must be removed as soon as possible due to commentator's request * Any death threats, joke or otherwise, this includes inappropriate pictures that contain such (ex. SpongeBob drinking bleach). 5. Please keep all debates civil, both in chat and in comment sections. If you don't agree or find faults with a death battle here or a canon one you're allowed to say so but please do so in detail. As well if you enjoyed the battle then you should say as well. This is so you users will avoid using statements such as "This is so wrong, you're a dumbass" or "I disagree heavily, fight was stupid/utter trash" where they give no reason for why they disagree or dislike the fight. * In debates, please learn to accept other's views and take a non-hostile, civil approach to debating. For example, you might use power-scaling but some others do not or you don't agree with another user on a character's destructive capability. In both these examples, do not disrespect one another for having different views at all. Do not use profane/vulgar words meant to make your debating opponent seem like a lesser person (ex. Wanker, fanboy, dumbass, etc). Essentially please be open-minded when debating and try not to come off as a close-minded know it all. 6. Absolutely NO Death Battle rematches. This wiki is for brand new matches only and is not for attempts to prove Death Battle "wrong". This includes utilizing alternate forms and team battles with two opposing returning combatants who have previously faced each other. * This also applies to attempts to "disprove" a non-Death Battle fight (ex. Godzilla vs. King Kong) 7. The following types of characters are NOT allowed: * Real-life characters (musicians, celebrities, internet celebrities, etc.), even if they have appeared on Death Battle ** However, as of 7/9/16 using Internet Personas such as AVGN, JonTron, Filthy Frank, etc. is allowed, so long as actual research is used for the fight and outcome. However, this still excludes the likes of Keemstar and LeafyIsHere, as they don't have feats as well as their YouTube persona and real life persona practically being the same ** As of September 5, 2016 using wrestlers from World Wrestling Entertainment, World Class Wrestling, and Total Nonstop Action such as John Cena, The Undertaker, Stone Cold Steve Austin, The Rock, Sting, etc. is allowed. The exception however is that no matter what composite version of wrestlers must be used, no "meme" versions or meme joke fights with them those are already unacceptable outside of blogs * Mascots (Sports teams, Fast Food, etc.) * Internet Memes * Characters who are used solely to "prove how much they suck" (ex. Edward Cullen, Jar Jar Binks) * Anything past ecchi. From there... that's territory that really should not be used here For more insight into disallowed characters as well as fights go to the wiki's Blacklist. 8. Alternate forms of a character CANNOT have their own page (ex. Evil Ryu, 90's Godzilla, Dr. Mario). They can fit on that character's page. 9. Research is REQUIRED if an outcome is to be posted. Don't even try to play favorites or have the outcome set around votes. 10. While non-canon material for a character is allowed for research (provided the same is done for their opponent), fan-made content is NOT an acceptable form of information. 11. Non-registered users cannot create their own battles or edit currently existing ones with the sole exception of spelling and grammar. That right belongs to registered users, who can be credited by name. Any new battle pages by non-registered users will be removed with zero exceptions. 12. No Death Battle's of alternate forms of a character, with the exception of alternate timelines or worlds (Link Battle Royale). 13. If a What-If? Death Battle came true, but someone still wishes to make a battle for it, they have until the release of the episode to do so. Afterward, the page'll be locked. 14. Absolutely no copying and pasting of entire character sections from Death Battle or battles from DeviantArt. We know it's hard to write these things, but don't plagiarize. Creativity is the key. * However, if you yourself created the original DeviantArt battle or asked permission to use a DA user's character bio, then you are free to do so after verifying that you are indeed that user. 15. The removal/replacement of an entire battle out of spite for the outcome is unacceptable and punishable by an immediate ban. 16. All fictional characters are to be respected, even if you do not like the character (ex. "I hate Starkiller and I want to see him killed painfully"-type comments are not allowed). This includes spite battles. 17. Threatening users in any way on chat or the wiki itself - be they normal, administrator, chat-mod or whatever - is now deemable for an instant ban from the wiki of 1 week (or a permanent ban, depending on the severity of the issue, or if death threats are involved, which aren't allowed to begin with). This is a wiki for possible Death Battles as well as entertainment, and thus should not really be a war-zone to throw threats like this at any user whatsoever 18. No disproving existing Death Battles, nothing is perfect, and neither is Death Battle, but this does not allow a user to create battles here that attempt to disprove a main battle's verdict, nor should the writer portray Wiz and Boomstick as acknowlodging their "incorrect" verdicts, doing so is out of character and if the page is found portraying them as such and attempting to disprove verdicts will result in the page getting locked, and unless actions are taken by the writer, the page will be deleted. 19. Original Characters, or OCs for short, are welcomed here on the wiki, however, before you create a page for your character, your original character(s) must successfully pass the Mary Sue Litmus Test, a test designed to prove a original character isn't created only for being overpowered, for your original character to have a viable page, your character must score LESS than 40 points in order to be valided, the link to the test is found here: http://www.springhole.net/writing/marysue.htm, when taking the test, make sure you take Part 1, Part 2 and especially Part 5, those parts are vital to getting your final score, which is the most important and deciding factor for your character to be validated on the wiki. 20. If a character page with no battle ideas or info is added to the wiki, battle ideas/info is to be added within 1-2 weeks of it's creation, otherwise it'll be moved to Candidates for Deletion. * As these pages aren't necessary if they don't have anything done for them. As for abandoned Death Battles, if it isn't adopted by 5 months then it'll be moved to Candidates for Deletion as well. * This also applies to any OCs that haven't been used for a single fight idea for over 5 months should be removed. * On a side note, the category "Candidates for Deletion" should be cleaned out once a month 21. When considering to work on a What-If? Death Battle already owned, consider these: * If a fight is owned by an active user, and it is''' incomplete', you would have to '''ask for permission' to create an alternate version * If a fight is owned by an active user, and it is complete, Free Access would be implemented. HOWEVER, it is required to give a notice to the user (via Message Wall) before doing anything to the page ** The fight must be''' completed for seven days''' in order to implement Free Access. Otherwise, ask for permission * If a fight is owned by an INACTIVE (Has not logged onto DBF Wiki for at least 6 months) user, and it is incomplete, Free Access would be implemented. If the inactive user has been absent for over 12 months, then you are eligible to remove their category if you so desire. Guidelines 1. Check to see if the character or Death Battle you want to see is already on the Wiki before creating a new page. This helps prevent duplicate pages. 2. Please don't leave new pages blank. You don't have to complete them in a day, but if you're going to add them to the Wiki, please be sure to work on them yourself and not just wait for someone else to work on them for you. 3. For What-If? Death Battle's, thumbnails are not a requirement, but they are highly recommended. 4. Trivia isn't prohibited, but try to avoid adding trivia like "This is the first time an series character was on Death Battle" and similar statements. 5. You may add your own username category for pages you plan on working on, but it's recommended that you reserve them until you've completed a What-If? Death Battle. 6. The word requirement for What-If? Fanon DEATH BATTLEs, if they are to stay up on the wiki, is 500 words in their fight section. A Pre-Fight does count within these range of words. Chat Rules 1. Please respect fellow chat members. If something offends them in any way, please stop. * If you want examples of such, you might want to refer to this thread. 2. Cussing is allowed, but if you rage in chat, you will be kicked. 3. NO sexual business. Any form of sexual conduct of any form will lead to a automatic ban for 3 days. 4. Please respect your environment: if someone advertises a fight and you don't like it, just don't respond. If you advertise a fight and no one responds, do not rage. 5. If you repeat breaking rules, the punishment will double over time. * In chat, you are given a strike system, ☀"The first strike is being banned for whatever happened for however long it was marked. Second strike is double that amount. Third strike is a permanent ban."- Ahomeschoolingroudon 6. You are free to give links to or talk about your latest battle, but please do not beg for comments. 7. NO spamming. ☀"Spamming and flooding of the chat would be considered annoying and will result in a warning for the first offense. If continued, you will be kicked for the second offense. For any third or subsequent offense, a person will be banned from the chat for 30 minutes or more."- PlasmoidThunder ''(MUGEN Database) 8. If there is a problem in any way, PLEASE (we can't stress this enough) contact a Chat Mod or Admin ASAP (as soon as possible). 9. Do NOT carry on arguments that are non battle related outside chat room, doing so will result in a ban for a week. 10. Sockpuppeting is forbidden on this wiki, sockpuppeting is when you have 2 or more accounts. If you are found trying to dodge bans with multiple accounts, you will be banned permanently. 11. Please do not spoil a fight for people who hasn't already seen it. Regardless if it's fanon or official, if you are a Rooster Teeth Sponsor/ScrewAttack Advantage member, while you are naturally entitled to the early release of episodes, for the sake of fellow users who do not have sponsorship, be refrain from talking about the fight, especially in the main chat room, talking in private messages is all good, but please keep it away from the main chat room, you will be given a ban if this happens in the main chat room or comments and threads prior to the official release on YouTube. All arguments leading to ragging on chat are now going to be enforced upon strictly. If two parties wish to argue, do it in a PM, respectfuly, or not at all, if this continues to be an issue for users (in chat arguing over whatever), BOTH parties will be punished. 12. While roleplaying and "live fights" are not exactly forbidden, per se, we highly advise you to take them off chat and into a Chatzy chat room to help keep the fanon wiki chat as efficient and as little one-sided in traffic as possible (since the chat is mainly used for meeting up with people and discussing topics, anyway). If you attempt to start a roleplay or a live fight, you will be asked to take it to a Chatzy room, either through an admin, a chat mod, or a highly trusted user such as a moderator, and will be linked to Chatzy to help get a room set up for your event. Ignoring the prompt purposefully and continuing it in chat will result in a warning, followed by kicks or bans upon repeated defiance of this. If you need any help setting a room up, consult an admin or a chat mod if possible. Penalties for Disregarding Rules Warnings & Deletions * 1st offense for Improper Debating * 1st offense for Slander * Targeting a User (Includes provoking, belittling, and mocking) * Use of Memes and/or the Forbidden Terms * Creating a new Category without an Admin's or Content Mod's approval * Any pages in violation of Rule #20 Ban & Block Times '''1 Day to 3 Days' * 2nd offense for Improper Debating * 2nd offense for Slander * Harassment or Bullying of other Users (Extensive provoking, belittling, and mocking) * Rage * Repeated use of Memes and/or the Forbidden Terms * Repeated use of Non-Constructive Criticism * Sexual Conduct Week to a Month * Continued Chat Rule Breaking * Threatening Users * 3rd offense for Improper Debating * 3rd offense for Slander * Vandalizing Pages 3 Months to 5 Months * Last straw for Slander * Last straw after the third for Improper Debating ** Includes any major/serious offenses (ex. a long and continuous mixture of slander and improper debating) Permanent Ban * Death Threats * Sockpuppeting * Complete Removal/Vandalism of another's pages while knowing full well the consequences Category:Site maintenance Category:Site administration Category:Community Category:Help